One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 19
The boat, finally stopped, and Riker jumped off, with him going on. Everyone, started to move to their positions, with Oswald, deciding to follow Beta. He put his wrappings on, and Riker, took out a den den mushi. Oswald, looked surprised, and he tried to warn Riker. "Wait, be careful, they have black black den den mushis!" "I know." He turned on the den den mushi, and spoke into it. "Now." - At the boat which still had a few hundred pirates, a few moved out. Raz, stood up, and walked ahead. He had a skull on his head. Well, it wasn't a real skull, just a large one, that resembled a demon. He used it, because his own was extremely hard, and another skull made of diamond may help. He wore a dark suit, and walked ahead, watching two pirates talk with each other. He walked ahead, and looked down at the two. One, looked at Raz, and pointed up. "Hey, what was that now?" "This." Raz head butted him into the ground, and kicked the other one in the hall. He walked down the hall, and looked to his left, to see a young man with a scythe, slashing at a few dozen pirates. He grabbed a pirate, and threw him against a wall. The kid pirate, smirked, and slashed at a few dozen other pirates. Staring at Raz, he smirked. He was a small young boy, of only 14, but he looked 11. He had spiky white hair, and wore white. "So, Raz, wanna keep having fun, or go to the boss?" "Boss... But fun, we will have on the way." He kicked a wall, to cause a hole, and it was a locker room for a few dozen pirates. "Oops... Seem's we found some pirates... Fun?" "Indeed." - Across the boat, a girl, was slapping another pirate aside. She wore a mask, to cover her face, and had large pigtails. With her, she had a large backpack, that he held in her hands. She wore a pretty dress, and had a large machine gun, come from under her dress, and shoot at a few dozen pirates. She grinned under her mask, and was thinking over what her boss said. That she could do this... She wanted to do it for him, her boss. Her amazing, beautiful, smart, charismatic boss, Riker. One pirate captain, behind her, pulled a cannon at her. "WHAT THE HECK TARA?!" "The heck... Is now." She had a axe come from her backpack, and it struck the pirate captain. He hit the wall, and Tara went ahead, to find her boss, and captain, Riker. - Back at the ship, Beta pulled out his own den den mushi, and pulled it out, to impress everyone. No one noticed, and he was depressed, but he turned on the den den mushi, and said 'Party'. - One guy, in his pajamas, ran around trying to find his toothbrush, and his clothes. He grabbed a comb, and started to check on his pompadour, and he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and saw a guy with a smaller pompadour, with red hair, and wearing blue. He was Trom, and he was getting agitated. "Can we hurry up Colt?!" "Of course, let me get my katana." He ran in, and grabbed it, and ran out, with a disco outfit. "When did you get that?!" "Easy, I'm just that good... And I wore it under my pajamas. Hey, where's Domon?" "He said he wants to do something..." They heard an explosion across the ship, and a man walked ahead, smoking, had a Mohawk, wore black leather, and had a sledgehammer. "Let's go guys." They walked ahead, and heard screams. Pirates. Hundreds of them. They ran away. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc